Equipment
Whether it's a knight in shining armor or a cloak and dagger rogue, every good adventurer needs good equipment. Armor While weapons are fun, you have to be alive to use them. Armor is any piece of protective equipment that mainly serves to keep you alive. There are hundreds of different specific types of armor that can be designed and they all have their purposes. To keep things more general, all armor pieces are organized into 5 slots and described by the properties listed below. Weight Class (WC) There are 3 weight classes of armor: Heavy, Light, and Clothes. You are considered to be wearing "heavy armor" if you have 3 or more pieces of Heavy armor equipped. You are wearing "medium armor" if you have 1 or 2 pieces of Heavy armor equipped. You're wearing "light armor" if you have any pieces of Light armor equipped and no Heavy armor. You have disadvantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks made while wearing 2 or more pieces of Heavy armor. Armor Class (AC) Any pieces of armor you wear add to your AC. The way your AC is calculated depends on what WC you are wearing. * Light Armor/Clothes: '10 + your Dexterity modifier + your armor's AC bonuses * '''Medium Armor: '''10 + your Dexterity modifier (max 2) + your armor's AC bonuses * '''Heavy Armor: '''10 + your armor's AC bonuses Sunder After taking a particularly heavy blow, your armor may be damaged. A given type of armor can only be sundered by a specific type of damage, as shown on the Armor Table below. A piece of armor is sundered when a critical hit of the appropriate damage type is scored against its wearer. The attacker can choose which piece of armor is sundered. A sundered piece of armor has its AC bonus reduced by half until it gets repaired. Quality The armor described on the Armor Table at shown at their Average quality. It is possible to find or make armor of a higher or lower grade of craftsmanship. * '''Poor: '-0.5 AC * 'Average: '- * 'Fine: '+0.5 AC * 'Exquisite: '+1 AC * 'Masterwork: '+2 AC Armor Slots Armor is divided into 5 sections: Head, Torso, Arms, Legs, and a possible Shield. Head * '''Metal Helm: Any solid helmet made primarily from metal that covers the wearer's face * Metal Helmet: Any solid helmet made primarily from metal that leaves the wearer's face exposed * Mail Coif: A protective layer of mail that sits atop padding to protect the head and neck * Leather Helmet: Any padded leather helmet that may or may not protect the face * Cap/Hood: Any relatively unprotective piece of fabric that covers the head and sometimes neck Torso * Cuirass: Any armor that covers the entire torso with metal plates * Brestplate: A torso piece that covers the front in metal and the back in a softer material like leather * Hauberk: Any protective clothing made mainly from linked chains * Brigandine: Any garment made from canvas or leather than fully covers the torso * Shirt: Any garments made from light fabrics that cover the majority of the torso * Cloak: Any thick fabric that wraps around the wearer's shoulders and ends towards the floor Arms * Metal Gauntlets: Any metal handwear that covers the back of the wearer's hands and fingers with metal plates * Mail Gauntlets: Any handwear made mostly of padding and linked chains * Studded Gauntlets: Any handwear that is primarily made of fabric like leather and accented with metal parts * Leather Gauntlets: Any handwear made almost entirely from leather or a similar material * Gloves: Any relatively unprotective handwear made from a soft fabric Legs * Metal Greaves: Any leg guards that cover both the front and back of the legs in metal plates * Schynbald: Any leg guards that cover the front of the legs in metal, but not the backs * Chausses: Any leg guards made primarily of padding and linked chains * Leather Greaves: Any leg guards that cover the front and back of the legs in leather or a similar material * Pants: Any relatively unprotective legwear made from a soft fabric Shield * Pavise: Any large rectangular shield that protects the wielder from head to toe * Round Shield: Any circular shield built to protect the wielder from neck to the knees * Kite Shield: Any tapered shield that protects the wielder's torso * Buckler: Any small shield meant primarily for parrying Armor Table Weapons Any weapons not listed here are remaining unchanged, see the 5th Editions Player's Handbook. Special Weapons * 'Flail: '''You ignore a target's AC bonus granted by its shield * '''Halberd: '''When you miss with an attack roll, you can use your bonus action to attempt another attack. On a hit, you deal 1d8 + your Strength modifier slashing damage. * '''Morningstar: '''Your attacks can sunder a target's armor on a roll of 18, 19, or 20. * '''Pike: '''You can use a bonus action to brace the pike against incoming attacks. While braced, you can use your reaction to make an attack against a target that enters your reach. On a hit, the target's speed is reduced to 0 for the rest of its turn. * '''Crow's Beak: '''On a critical hit, you can sunder any type of armor other than shields, regardless of the type of damage that normally sunders that armor. Quality Most of the weapons you come across in the world will be of Average quality but occasionally you may stumble upon some higher or lower quality gear. * '''Poor: '-1 penalty to damage rolls * 'Average: '- * 'Fine: '+1 bonus to damage rolls * 'Exquisite: '+2 bonus to damage rolls * 'Masterwork: '+4 bonus to damage rolls